Obnoxious Celtic Guardian
In the dub, this card is known as "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". Virtual World * In episode 99, Yami Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Gansley. He summons this card in Attack Position. This card then attacks and destroys Gansley's set "Ashingray". The Flip Effect of "Ashingray" then activates, forcing Yugi to discard "Exchange" from his hand and allowing Gansley to Special Summon another "Ashingray" in face-down Defense Position. Later "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks "Ipiria", but Gansley tributes "Ashingray" and "Ipiria" to activate his Deck Master's ability, negating the attack and inflicting damage to Yugi equal the ATK of "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". In the next episode, this card attacks directly, but this allows Gansley to summon "Ruklamba the Spirit King". On Yugi's next turn, this card attacks "Yowie" but Gansley tributes his "Ipiria" and "Yowie" in order to activate his Deck Master's ability, negating the attack and inflicting damage to Yugi equal to this card's ATK (Yugi did this in an attempt to get Gansley to have less than two monsters on his side of the field, but this fails as Gansley Tributes his "Ruklamba the Spirit King" to summon "Wall of Illusion" and another "Ruklamba the Spirit King"). In the following episode, Gansley's "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" attacks and destroys this card. ** In the second above-mentioned episode, this card appears in a flashback Yami Yugi has when he notes he can't attack with "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" again as Gansley will use his Deck Master's ability to negate the attack and inflict damage to Yugi equal to the ATK of "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". ** In the second above-mentioned episode, this card appears in a flashback Yami Yugi has when he notes that Gansley can use the effect of "Ruklamba the Spirit King" when he takes at least 1000 points of Battle Damage. ** In the second above-mentioned episode, this card appears in a flashback Gansley has when he explains how "Wall of Illusion" got onto the field while it was Yami Yugi's turn as Yugi didn't see that card on the field before the Deck Master Ability of "Deepsea Warrior" damaged him. * In episode 103, Yugi Muto uses this card while he was going through a door puzzle. After Yugi summons this card, he uses this card to attack and destroy the Level 2 door monster "Firegrass". * In episode 108, this card appears in a flashback explained by Leichter when he reminds Seto Kaiba that his birthday gift from Gozaburo Kaiba was where all the mistakes made by Seto himself began. * In episode 109, this card appears in a flashback Leichter has when he explains to Seto Kaiba that his treachery began when Gozaburo gave him a large amount of dollars to test Seto's business skills. * In episode 117, Yami Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Noah Kaiba. He sets this card in Defense Position. "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" then attacks this card. This card then flips face-up, but due to this card's effect, it is not destroyed. Later, Noah's "Asura Priest" attacks and destroys this card. Waking the Dragons * In episode 160, Yami Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Weevil Underwood. He summons this card in Attack Position. This card then attacks Weevil's "Pheromone Wasp" but Weevil activates "Mimesis" to return "Pheremone Wasp" to his hand and Special Summon "Parasite Caterpillar" in its place. This card then destroys Weevil's "Parasite Caterpillar", but the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" then activates, equipping itself to this card, changing this card's type to Insect, and forbidding this card from attacking, defending, or being Tributed. In the next episode, this card was still on the field (albeit immobilized). In the following episode, the final effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" activates, destroying this card and Special Summoning "Poison Butterfly" in its place. * In episode 163, Yugi Muto uses this card during his Duel against Yami Yugi. He summons this card in Attack Position. This card then gained 500 ATK due to the effect of "The Seal of Orichalcos". This card then attacks and destroys Yami Yugi's "Alpha The Magnet Warrior". "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys Yami Yugi's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". On Yugi's next turn, this card attacks directly after "Queen's Knight" and "Dark Magician Girl" attack and destroy Yami Yugi's two defending monsters. Later, Yugi Muto Tributes this card in order to Tribute Summon "Catapult Turtle" * In episode 164, Yami Yugi uses this card during his Duel against an Orichalcos Soldier. He summons this card in Attack Position. "Orichalcos Gigas" (whose ATK was 2900 due to its own effect and "The Seal of Orichalcos") then attacks this card. Due to this card's effect it is not destroyed, but Yugi still takes Battle Damage. On the soldier's next turn, "Orichalcos Gigas" attacks this card, but Yugi discards "Kuriboh" in order to make the Battle Damage from the attack 0. The attack continues, but due to this card's effect, it is not destroyed by the attack. On the final turn of the Duel, Yugi Tributes this card to summon "Dark Magician Girl". * In episode 168, Yami Yugi summons this card when he and Seto Kaiba were going through the KC USA building. This monster and "Vorse Raider" then fought the monsters that were aligned with Paradius while Yami Yugi and Kaiba were going through the tower to find the room they were looking for. This card destroyed a "Dark Jeroid" while "Vorse Raider" destroyed a "Goblin Zombie". Both monsters were only able to hold off the Paradius monsters for a while as a "Headless Knight" and a "Dragon Zombie" destroyed this card and "Vorse Raider" respectively. * In episode 169, Tristan Taylor gets attacked by an Orichalcos Soldier, but Yami Yugi summons this card and uses it to attack and destroy the soldier, saving Tristan. * In episode 181, Yami Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Dartz. He summons this card in Defense Position. "Orichalcos Dexia" then attacks this card. Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Dexia", its ATK becomes equal to the DEF of this card plus 300, but Yugi activates "Soul Shield" to prevent this card from being destroyed and end the Battle Phase. Yugi then activates "Legend of Heart" to Tribute this card and banish the three Legendary Dragons in order to summon "Legendary Knight Critias", "Legendary Knight Hermos" and "Legendary Knight Timaeus". In the next episode, Dartz's "Divine Serpent Geh" attacks Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl", but Yugi uses the effect of "Legendary Knight Hermos" to redirect the attack to the latter. Yugi then uses the other effect of "Legendary Knight Hermos" to banish this card and grant this card's effects to "Legendary Knight Hermos" until the End Phase. The attack continues, but "Legendary Knight Hermos" is not destroyed since "Divine Serpent Geh" had at least 1900 ATK. Also because Yugi's Life Points were already 0 at the timing, he does not lose the duel since he will lose only when "Dark Magician Girl" is removed from the field. * In episode 184, this card appears in a flashback Yami Yugi has when he remembers fighting the Orichalcos Soldier in the Stone Wastelands and Ironheart, Chris, and Sky sacrificing themselves to give Yugi "The Eye of Timaeus", so he can defeat the soldier. ** This card also appears in another flashback Yami Yugi has when he remembers nearly surrendering against Dartz during their Duel due to Dartz trying to use his powers to make Yugi forfeit, but Yugi's teardrop falls down on the Millennium Puzzle, causing him to break a hold of the mind control and regain his senses. Grand Championship * In episode 196, Yami Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Leon von Schroeder. After this card is summoned, Yugi uses this card to attack and destroy "Little Red Riding Hood". The latter's effect then activates, allowing Leon to Special Summon "Forest Hunter". The effect of "Forest Hunter" then activates, allowing Leon to banish "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" from the field. In the next episode, Leon activates "Iron Cage" to destroy "Iron Hans" until his next turn. This increases the ATK of "Iron Knight" by 1000. "Iron Knight" then attacks and destroys this card. Dawn of the Duel * In episode 220, this card is shown when Yugi is shown building his Deck for the Ceremonial Battle. GX * In episode 5, this card and "Electromagnetic Turtle" can be seen on the ground after Titan defeats an unnamed opponent at the beginning of the episode. * In episode 179, Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Jaden Yuki. He Normal Summons this card in Attack Position. In the next episode, "Elemental HERO Neos" (whose ATK is 800 due to it being equipped with "Neos Force") attacks "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates "Mirror Force" to destroy all of Jaden's Attack Position monsters. Jaden then activates "Death and Rebirth" to destroy "Dark Magician" and revive "Elemental HERO Neos", but Yugi activates "Shift" to change the target of Jaden's "Death and Rebirth" to this card, destroying it instead. Yugioh The Movie * Yami Yugi uses this card during his Duel against Seto Kaiba. He Normal Summons this card in Defense Position after he Special Summons "Watapon" through its own effect. After Kaiba tries and fails to use the Shining Nova effect of "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" to destroy "Pyramid of Light", Anubis tosses Kaiba aside and takes his place. Later "Sphinx Teleia" attacks and destroys this card as "Sphinx Teleia" can negate the effects of monsters that it battles. Category:Duel Spirit Category:Sword Wielders Category:Elf Category:Aliens Category:Armor Users Category:Shonen Jump Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe